A number of technologies such as an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) scheme, a smart antenna, and the like are being provided for a high data transmission rate in a communication system. However, where a high data transmission rate is needed where transmission power is limited, an error rate may increase and a communicable distance may decrease.
A number of researches are being conducted on a relay station to improve a data transmission rate. In particular, relay station-related technologies such as an amplify-and-forward scheme, decode-and-forward scheme, reconfiguration/reallocation-and-forward scheme, and the like have been developed.
Where use of a relay station is applied, however, resources to transmit data through a relay station may be additionally required. In this case, although a data transmission rate may be improved using a relay station, other difficulties may arise due to resources to be assigned for a data transmission.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication method that may efficiently use resources for a data transmission and improve a data transmission rate.